Lovers In Law
by EternalPervertedGod
Summary: See what happens when a boy is left alone with his sister in law and meets her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Noato Shizune was laying in his bed with his two girlfriends. Before he got into this situation, he was in a tough predicument. His two dear childhood friends Winry and Sakura had both confessed to him that they had fallen in love with him. He wound up sleeping with the both of them with just a year separating the times. Once they found this out, they gave him two weeks to choose who he'd stay with. On one faithful night, it all changed. They gave him a new option, so instead of choosing between them, he stayed with them both. Now Noato is laying in his dorm bedroom with both Sakura and Winry naked. He now has 1 1/2 weeks stuck in his dorm with them until the seniors get off their two week break from school. But another student now faces a matter some what similar to Noato's situation. Tsutamo Tsumanji is a 3rd year student at the same school as Naoto, and his older brother has left his vulumputous girlfriend alone while he goes on a business trip for the next 2 1/2 years. Tsutamo took up work at the flower shop his brother's girlfriend Mai Tskamato is currently working at. Tsutamo now shares a house with Mai, but he might meet one more member. If that isn't the worst case scenario, Tsutamo is starting to feel emotions for Mai.

Chapter 1

Tsutamo was sweeping the floors of the "Sonya Flower Shop" while Mai was dealing with her customer. Mai Katsuragi is a average height, 20 year old young woman who previously attended Jindai High School. She is very a serious, all about her business, type of woman that never leaves a job unfinished. She took over the flower shop the minute her fiance` left town on his business trip. Tsutamo began staring at Mai while he was sweeping the floor. "Tsutamo! Don't forget to fertilize the flowers before you leave!" Mai told him from across the shop. "Okay Mai" Tsutamo answered. Tsutamo kept sweeping the floor as he continued to stare at Mai. "Man, why does my brother get the prettiest girl, then just leaves her alone for the next 2 1/2 years?" Tsutamo thought to himself. Mai looked at Tsutamo as he swept the floor without looking where he was going. "Tsutamo watch out!" she warned him. Tsutamo looked where he was going and stopped just in time. Tsutamo looked down at his watch and grabbed his bookbag. After Mai's customer left, a woman stumbled into the shop. "Kozue you're late!" Mai scolded the woman. Kozue Minahara, a woman with the same body shape as Mai, but she is often perky and care free. Kozue is often looking out of windows wondering if she'll find her "Mr. Right". She's been in and out of more relationships than any woman on earth. "I'm off to school!" Tsutamo shouted before he jet off. Mai smiled as she watched her "brother in law" run off to school. "Umm...Mai he forgot to fertilize the flowers again" Kozue told her boss. "I'll get right on it. You take care of the cash register" Mai told Kozue. Mai blushed slightly as she passed Kozue. After they took care of the shop, they went off to their houses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mai was sitting in the bathtub talking to Kozue on her cellphone. "Kozue?" Mai began. "Yeah Mai?" Kozue answered. "I need to tell you something" Mai said. "What?" Kozue asked. "For some reason, whenever I get close to Tsutamo, I get really hot" Mai confessed. "Maybe you're having heat flashes" Kozue suggested. "Yeah, maybe" Mai said. Mai stared down at the bath water. She closed her cellphone and closed her eyes. Tsutamo was in his room trying to fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. No matter what, he kept waking back up. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. "Tsutamo" a faint voice said. Tsutamo opened his eyes and saw Mai on her hands and knees right in front of him. "Tsutamo" she said again. "I want you Tsutamo, I'm so lonely" she told him. Tsutamo sat up and saw Mai getting closer to him. "I need a real man in my life. I'm so unsatisfied" she told him. Tsutamo felt Mai's soft hand grab his hand and put it on her breasts. Tsutamo's face blushed a bit as he felt how soft Mai's breasts were. Mai's face flushed red as she let out a low, soft moan. "I need you Tsutamo" Mai told him. Mai kept getting closer and closer to Tsutamo. "Tsutamo, a woman is always in need of a man's body. Always" Mai said before she kissed Tsutamo. Tsutamo tried to touch Mai, but she vanished into thin air. "Figures I dream about someting like that" Tsutamo told himself. "Tsutamo! Bring me a towel" Mai shouted from the bathroom. Tsutamo grabbed a light purple towel and placed it inside the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and tried to run to his bedroom. "Tsutamo!" Mai called out. Tsutamo turned back around and reluctantly opened the bathroom door. "Come in here!" Mai ordered. "Okay" Tsutamo said as he slowly walked into the bathroom. "Pick up that towel and hand it to me properly!" Mai told him. Tsutamo bent down and grabbed the towel. He looked up at Mai's bare body and saw her face flushed red. "Mai?" he asked reluctantly. Mai began feeling all over her wet, bare body and began moaning. "Tsutamo I'm so hot!" she moaned to him. Tsutamo stood up and stuck out his hand slowly. He unknowingly grabbed Mai's breasts. Mai moaned as she felt Tsutamo's touch. Mai grabbed Tsutamo's free hand and put it around her waist. "I want you Tsutamo! I want you now!" Mai moaned. Mai kissed Tsutamo, then she grasped onto his shirt. Tsutamo snapped back into reality and found his hand on Mai's breast and his lips pressed against her's. He pulled away from Mai, picked up the towel, handed it to her, and left the bathroom. He ran into his bedroom and jumped into his bed. He covered his head with his pillow and covered the rest of his body with his cover.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mai went to her room and stared at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. She couldn't shake the feeling of Tsutamo's lips against her's, or the feeling of his hand on her bare breasts. She looked inside of her bedside dresser and pulled out a gift her boyfriend gave her before he left on his business trip. She stared at the purple figure that she held in her hand. "I never thought I'd have to resort to this, but I need to get my mind off of Tsutamo" Mai told herself. She lowered the object towards her waist, then began to shove it inside of her. Her face quickly flushed red as she pleasured herself. She tried to think of her boyfriend, but all she could see when she closed her eyes was Tsutamo. "Tsutamo! Tsutamo! I need your cock Tsutamo!" she began to moan. She shoved the dildo in and out of her wet pussy slowly. She kept squirming around in her bed as she thought of Tsutamo and pleasured herself in her bedroom. Tsutamo got out of his bed and went to go apologize to Mai before he went to sleep. He walked up to her room door and prepared to knock when he heard something. "Is she...crying?" he asked himself. He listened as he heard what sounded like crying, then he heard his name being said. He slightly opened her door and saw her on her bed pleasuring herself. He put his hand between his legs as he witnessed Mai climaxing all over her hand and bed. Mai's cellphone rang just as she began to calm down. Tsutamo snuck into her room as she answered her cell phone. As Mai talked on her cellphone, Tsutamo groped her and began rubbing her breasts from behind her. He kept squeezing them and moving them as Mai tried to talk to his older brother. Mai tried her best not to let Shizuo hear her moaning through the phone. At the moment she hung up, she whipped around and slapped Tsutamo. "You fucking asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mai asked him lividly. "I couldn't help it!" Tsutamo yelled back. "Really? It never occured to you that Shizuo could've heard me moaning and dumped me on the spot?". "I could care less Mai! He left you, a beautiful young woman, all alone for almost 3 years and you expect me to leave you be? To result to masturbating just to satisfy yourself? Plus the fact you kept moaning my name out loud? Any man would lose his mind and would have done the exact same thing! If not, more!" Tsutamo shouted. He turned around and tried to leave Mai's room, but she grabbed his hand. "Tsutamo, please...please don't leave me alone by myself. I'm sorry I hit you, but you caught me off guard" Mai apologized. Tsutamo turned back around, then he let his eyes drift off. "If I was your boyfriend, I could care less how much a job pays, I'd never leave you alone. You'd see me when you're happy, sad, or even angry. And I'd make sure I'd show you I love you everyday" Tsutamo told her. Mai looked shocked at his comment. Without her even able to control herself, she began crying and jumped into Tsutamo's arms. "Tsutamo please help me! I'm so unsatisfied, so scared, so lonely! I need a man who'll stay by my side no matter what! I need you Tsutamo!" Mai said as she reached up and kissed Tsutamo. Tsutamo pushed Mai away, and left her room. "You're not getting away that easily" Mai said wiping her eyes. Late at night, Tsutamo fell asleep, unaware of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsutamo was on dream street when he felt some one creep into his bed. He woke up and paniced. "Shhh! It's me, Mai" Mai told him. "What are you doing sneaking into my room at this time of night?" Tsutamo asked. Mai smiled at him and removed the covers. "Well, I would yell at you" Mai began. "But since your cock's so hard, it can't be that bad" Mai said. Tsutamo looked down and saw Mai's pussy on his exposed cock. "WWHHHAAA!?" Tsutamo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Don't be so suprised Tsutamo" Mai told him. "How'd that happen?!" Tsutamo wondered as he paniced. Mai put her finger on his cock and smiled at him. "Tsutamo if you want me, just say so" Mai told him. Tsutamo couldn't find a way to answer, so Mai just kissed him and decided for him. Tsutamo and Mai nearly broke the bed that night, then Mai finally left. Tsutamo woke up in the morning, and saw Mai nowhere to be found in his room. Tsutamo walked out of his bedroom and looked around for Mai, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to the flower shop. Elsewhere, Kozue was at her house taking a bath. She looked down at her breasts and sighed slowly. "I can't believe my breasts keep getting bigger. And my breast milk keeps squirting out with the slightest of pressure" she told herself. She closed her eyes and envisioned that day she began reacting to Tsutamo. She and him were left alone in the shop, and he was sweeping up the floors. She bumped into him by accident, without knowing what would happen next. Her face flushed red and she climaxed in her clothes. "Kozue? Are you okay?" Tsutamo asked her. Tsutamo helped her to her feet and went back to sweeping while she sat down. Ever since that day, she had been reacting to his voice, his touch, even his very presence sent shivers across her body. After she took her bath, she put on her clothes and headed to work. She walked in and saw Tsutamo searching for Mai. She stopped and stared at Tsutamo. Tsutamo looked over and saw Kozue standing there doing nothing. He walked over to her and calmly put his hands on her shoulders. "Kozue, have you seen Mai anywhere?" he asked Kozue. He watched as her face blushed red, and saw a glimmer of gentle nature in her eyes. "Kozue, are you okay?" Tsutamo asked. Kozue shook her head and fell into his arms. She held onto him and let the scent of his cologne fill her nose. "I can't hold out from him any longer!" Kozue thought. Tsutamo watched as Kozue started sucking his fingers and licking them. He was surprised at her sudden change in behavior. She stopped sucking his fingers and put his hand on her breasts. Then she grabbed his free hand and put it under her skirt. Tsutamo felt how wet her clit had gotten. "Tsutamo, can you feel how wet I am? Only you can do this to me" Kozue told him gently. She pulled him into a room in the back of the shop and closed the door behind them. Tsutamo stared at Kozue confused now. She pressed her body against his body and stared into his eyes. She reached up and kissed him on his cheek, then his lips. Tsutamo didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Kozue's waist. Kozue began pulling Tsutamo's pants down and grabbing his cock. Tsutamo grabbed Kozue's breasts and watched her blush again. Kozue looked into Tsutamo's eyes and saw a glimmer in his eyes. She removed her soaked underwear and let them drop to the floor. She grabbed Tsutamo's hand and put his hand under her skirt once more. Now he could feel her pussy dripping. She couldn't hold back She climbed onto his lap and let her wettness suck his cock deep inside her. She began bouncing on his cock, filling the air with her moans. Tsutamo looked at Kozue's face as she blushed uncontrollably. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kozue took off her shirt and continued to go to work on Tsutamo. Tsutamo began staring at Kozue's huge breasts bouncing as she bounced on his cock. Kozue took Tsutamo's hands and put them on her breasts. She looked at his face as she felt his cock kissing the entrance to her womb. She moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Just then, Mai walked into the shop and immediately her nose was filled with the scent of freshly grown flowers. Her ears though, were filled with a clapping sound and faint moaning. She searched around to see if anything was the cause of the sounds. She walked to the room in the back of the shop and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Tsutamo heard Mai's voice and tried to warn Kozue. "Kozue, Mai's here" he warned her as she continued to bounce on his lap. "Please don't make me get off Tsutamo! Your cock's driving so deep inside me!" Kozue said before she went near his ear. "I want your cum inside me" she whispered to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her breasts. "Kozue wait! I'm gonna cum!" Tsutamo said in a muffled voice. "Do it now Tsutamo! Cum inside me!" Kozue moaned. "Kozue I can't you'll..." Tsutamo started before he saw Kozue's face. "Please!" Kozue begged. Tsutamo pulled Kozue as close to him as he could as he let his cum release inside of her. Tsutamo looked at the smile on Kozue's face as she felt his cum inside her. Mai grabbed her keys and tried to unlock the room. Kozue and Tsutamo fumbled with their clothes as Mai unlocked the door. When Mai opened the door, Tsutamo and Kozue were carrying out some flower pots and boxes. Mai smiled seeing them hard at work. Before she closed the door, she looked at the floor and saw a pair of panties on the floor. "What in the hell happened here with those two while I was gone?" Mai wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tsutamo was walking around the school with his friend Naoto. "Hey Naoto?" Tsutamo began. "What's up" Naoto answered. "How do you deal with being in love with more than one girl?" he asked Naoto. Naoto looked into the sky. "You just have to change yourself. You can't show one more attention than the other. It has to be equal amongst the girls" Naoto said before Sakura and Winry walked up between him and Tsutamo. "Speaking of girls your's need some attention themselves" Tsutamo joked. "Catch you later Tsutamo" Naoto said as he walked off with the girls. Tsutamo was walking to his house when he caught up with Kozue. "Hi Kozue" he said as he finally caught up with her. Kozue turned around and saw Tsutamo. "Oh, hi Tsutamo" she said less cheerfully. "What's wrong Kozue?" he asked her. "Tsutamo its best we forget what happened yesturday" she said. Tsutamo stopped walking and looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked her. She turned around and saw his look of confusion. She walked towards him and held onto him. "If we complicate things between us, I might wound up getting hung up on you" she told him. Tsutamo held onto her before he spoke. "That's fine with me. I'd be happy if we were together" he told her. Kozue looked up at his face, then she clenched her teeth together. "Idiot" she mumbled. "Huh?" he asked. "Idiot!" she said as she tried to hit him. He caught her hand and sat her down on a nearby bench. "You really aren't considering the possiblity that Mai could fire me and kick you to the streets, are you?" she asked him. "If she kicks me out I'll just live with you" he told her. "What will I tell my family? That I'm 22 dating a 17-year old high school student?" she asked him. "Just tell them I'm a friend of your's" he answered. "Friends don't do what we did yesturday" Kozue shot at him. "Friends with benefits do" Tsutamo told her. Kozue turned her head away from Tsutamo, crossed her arms under her breasts, and crossed her leg over the other. "Why do you have an answer to every problem I shoot at you?" she asked. "Maybe because if we were to complicate things between us, I'd want nothing to get in the way of our relationship" Tsutamo said to her. Kozue turned towards him shocked at his choice of words. "Or maybe I'm just not thinking clearly enough to your liking" he said smiling as he scratched his head. Kozue couldn't help but smile at him. She stood up and walked behind Tsutamo as he sat still smiling. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "What would we do if I get pregnant?" she asked him. "I can just take extra shifts at my jobs and help pay for the baby's neccessities" he told her. Kozue looked at him shocked. "Jobs? What other job do you have besides the flowershop?" she asked him. "I work as a intern at a lawfirm downtown" he told her. Kozue kissed him again and smiled at him. "Then its settled, we'll see where this relationship goes then" she told him as she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mai sat on the couch trying to piece together what could have happened between Kozue and Tsutamo while she was gone. Just then, Tsutamo walked through the door smiling. "What took you so long? Out with your friends?" Mai asked him. "Yeah. Me and Naoto hung out after school for a while" he told her. "Hmph" was all Mai said. "What's with you?" Tsutamo asked her. "You're lying Tsutamo" she told him. She got up and stared him angrily in his eyes. "Tsutamo...I know about you and Kozue" she told him. "So what? Its not like you have control over who I decide to see Mai. After all, I'm just your boyfriend's little brother" he told her coldly. Mai looked at him shocked at his response. "Is that what this is about Tsutamo? You're mad because of the way I treated you?" Mai asked him. "No. This is about you stop sticking your nose into other people's business Mai. If I want to be with Kozue that's our business. None of your's" Tsutamo said as he walked away. "You're not serious about this are you? You're really going to date Kozue?" Mai asked him. "Why should I tell you?" he asked her as he walked towards her. "Why should you even care Mai? You made it perfectly clear that you'd rather be alone until my brother gets back instead of having a man that'll care for you. Kozue gets me in ways you could never even think of" Tsutamo told Mai angrily. "Tsutamo, if you wanted me all you had to do is say so" Mai said as she held onto him. Tsutamo pushed her off of him, causing her to fall onto the couch behind her. "You know what Mai? I'm happy you rejected me. Kozue deserves a good man way more than you. Her husband doesn't even stay with her longer than 2 hours Mai. He doesn't even touch her" he told her as he turned around and walked towards the door. "Tsutamo wait don't leave" Mai said as she tried to grab his arm. Tsutamo moved his arm away from her and glared at her. He turned back around and walked out the door. Mai stood there with a shocked look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Shizuo. I need you to..." a man said before Shizuo glared at him. The man turned around and ran off. Shizuo stared into the sky, and began to wonder if leaving Mai was a good idea. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long deep breath. He breathed the smoke out, then he smiled. "Tsutamo, I hope you're taking care of Mai until I get back" he said to himself. He began walking towards his hotel, trying to decide on what he should do. He thought for a second Tsutamo could be at their home with Mai doing something indecent, then he laughed. A woman who was passing by stared at him for a moment confused. "The hell you lookin' at woman? You want some of this?" Shizuo shouted. The woman turned away and ran. "Wait ma'am my bad" Shizuo tried to say before she disappeared. Just then Shizuo took out his cellphone and called Mai. He waited til she picked up the phone before saying something. "Hey Mai" he said when she finally picked up. "Oh...hi Shizuo" Mai said sadly. "Why are you sounding like that? Did my brother hurt you baby?" he asked her. Mai waited for a moment before she answered. "No, I'm just here by myself" she told him. Shizuo crushed his cigarette in his hand and dropped it to the ground. "That bastard! Remind me to kick his boney little ass when I get back!" Shizuo growled. "NO! He just went on a date with Kozue" Mai told Shizuo. Shizuo exhaled slowly, then he spoke, "Oh. For a second I thought he just upped and left you alone". "He'll be back in a few hours Shizuo. Nothing to worry about" Mai said. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? Is everything okay with the shop and the house?" he asked her. "Yeah everything's good here" Mai answered. "How's my woman?" he asked her. "She's waiting for her man to return home. Word is she's got a nice wet and hot surprise for you" Mai said trying to sound as sexy as she could. "Alright" Shizuo told her. "Okay, bye Shizuo" Mai told him. "Oh yeah Mai" Shizuo said. "Yea?" Mai answered. "Make sure everything's alright. I'm catching a flight home. I'll be there in less than 6 hours" he told her as he removed his sunglasses. Mai gasped at the news and said she's get everyhting ready for him. When Shizuo hung up, he smiled at the sun. "Looks like my trip's being cut short" he said to himself. Before he could continue walking, he got a phone call from his boss. He groaned, then he crushed his sunglasses in his hand before returning to work.


End file.
